1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of refuse handling apparatus.
More particularly, this invention relates to refuse collection vehicles of a type having a hopper for receiving refuse and a storage body for receiving and storing refuse from the hopper.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns novel features for the improved performance and operation of refuse collection vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The collection and removal of refuse, the solid wastes of a community, is a major municipal problem. For example, residential refuse is generated at an average rate of approximately two pounds per day per capita. As accumulated, loose and uncompacted, the refuse has a density generally in the range of 150-300 pounds per cubic yard. For the health and welfare of the community, regular disposal is essential.
Traditionally, residential refuse including garbage, trash and other waste materials was amassed and stored in containers having a ten to thirty gallon capacity. On a regular basis, normally once or twice weekly, the containers were placed by the householder at a designated location for handling by a scheduled collection agency. Frequently designated locations were curbside and alley line. Not uncommonly, the refuse of a single residence, depending upon the number of occupants and the frequency of service, would occupy two or more containers each weighing as much as seventy-five to one hundred pounds.
Considerable effort has been directed by many in the industry of refuse collection toward the development of equipment for the enhancement of the traditional refuse collection method. As a result, current methodology directs that refuse is placed in relatively large containers of uniform dimensions which are handled by automated equipment. The containers may, for example, be of sufficient size to service several households. The collection vehicle is equipped with a self-loading device which lifts and dumps the container. Increased load carrying capacity of the vehicle is achieved through the use of compactor-type bodies.
To further enhance the automated collection of refuse, many refuse collection trucks with storage bodies incorporate a gate assembly mounted with a rearward opening thereof to act as a closure for the rearward opening. However, the accessible rearward opening allows refuse collected within the storage body to be ejected from the rearward opening. To this end, apparatus currently exists for either tilting the storage body upwardly for allowing gravity to move the refuse from the storage body and outwardly through the rearward end for deposit, or ejecting the refuse outwardly through the rearward end. To eject the refuse outwardly through the rearward end of the storage body, innovators have adapted packing mechanisms which operate for not only transferring and packing refuse into the storage body from the hopper, but also for ejecting the refuse outwardly through the rearward end for deposit at suitable waste disposal sites. Although exemplary for intended use, these packing mechanisms are extremely bulky, mechanically inefficient and costly.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in refuse collection equipment.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved packer and ejection assembly operative for facilitating the incremental movement of a platen into and through a hopper and a storage body for accomplishing not only the compaction of refuse into the storage body but also the ejection of the refuse through a downstream opening of the storage body.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a refuse collection vehicle of the foregoing type which is safer, easier and more economical to operate than conventional prior art refuse collection equipment.